infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
An Old Friend
"An Old Friend" is the seventeenth story mission in Infamous. Synopsis Trish Dailey contacts Cole MacGrath and asks him to locate Roger Miller, an old family friend and one of the cities engineers. She explains that she needs Roger's help to get across the damaged Stone Canal Bridge to the Bayview Hospital located in the Warren district, however Dust Men are kidnapping engineers and mechanics to work on their tower, killing those that refuse. Locating Roger in Valentine Park Cole uses Precision to takes out the Dust Men before they can kill the engineer. Once the enemies are defeated, Cole jumps down to the engineer and explains that he was sent by Trish and that "she's hoping you can fix the stone canal drawbridge". Whilst making their way to the bridge, Cole deals with any enemies they meet as Roger speaks of the time he spent with Trish and her family, how he is saddened that Trish was also stuck in the quarantine and asks if Amy had made it out. Unaware that Cole's reassurance that Amy did make it out was a lie, Roger adds that he'd "hate to see both those girls stuck in here". When they arrive at the bridge, Roger quickly get to work leaving Cole to protect him from any enemies. Cole faces three waves of Dust Men which include a few Kamikaze Dust Men as well as normal, but nevertheless well-armed, Dust Men. Once they are dealt with, the engineer informs Cole that the hydraulics of the bridge are stuck on the other side. Roger calls his friend, and fellow engineer, Lou for assistance, but he is trapped in Memorial Park, which is swarming with Reapers. Cole makes his way across the half open bridge, back into the Neon. Reaching the park Cole finds Lou under armed guard, quickly disposing of the three Reapers, Cole leads Lou back through the district to the drawbridge's control panel so the engineer can repair the hydraulics. Defending the bridge and the engineer, Cole takes down three waves of Reapers, before receiving a call for help from Roger, who is once again under attack from Dust Men. returning to the Warren, Cole take care of the Dust Men, Roger thanks him for his help but advises him to check on Lou. Once more crossing the broken bridge, Cole arrives just in time to take out two Reapers on a nearby roof. Speaking to Lou, the engineer exclaims "Dammit! Everything checks out, but the power grid is under-voltage. There's not enough juice to fire the hydraulics". Cole tells the engineer to stand back before charging the control panel and crossing the bridge a final time to do the same to the panel on the Warren side. Trivia *The Reapers that appears on the railroad in the Neon will often get hit by the train. *There will, sometimes, be a glitch where when you get Lou to the bridge, if you look closely when he's talking, Cole's mouth will mimic the words Lou says. Gallery An old friend.jpg|Cole finds Roger An old friend 2.jpg|Meeting Roger An old friend 3.jpg|Fighting the Dust Men An old friend 5.jpg|Protecting the Drawbridge An old friend 7.jpg|Rescuing Lou An old friend 9.jpg|Protecting Lou An old friend 11.jpg|Defeating the Reapers. Video Walkthrough Category:Story missions in Infamous